(1) Field
Disclosed is a retractable awning. The awning is suitable for reversibly covering a pergola, for example.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Outdoor venues are desirable for many events, such as weddings and graduations, and present the challenge of how to accommodate adverse weather. Thus, there remains a need for a way to provide a deployable covering over large events that can be provided without disturbing the event if adverse weather develops.